


Reptilia Premo

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Phobias, Snakes, irrational fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: In which Hux discovers an irrational fear he didn't know he had and Kylo is the only person available to deal with it.





	Reptilia Premo

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day 17 of the Huxloween 2018 prompt, "Scared cuddling."

“It's bad enough that we're in hiding from the Resistance, but _why_ Mimban, Ren? It's disgusting.”

“You answered your own question, General. Who would want to follow us here, risk sinking their ship in the swamp when the odds of locating us in the wretched fog are slim to none?” The need to pull back and escape had already been more than enough to put Kylo in a foul mood and Hux voicing his displeasure at the location was certainly not helping. The General currently stood gazing out of a viewport, his face twisted with revulsion at what lay in view, or rather, what did not; the fog left only vague shadows in sight, but Ren had stepped out briefly to scan the area and make sure they hadn't been followed and some of the odors of the great outdoors had drifted in with the opening and closing of the door. “If it unnerves you so much, go try to clear your mind for a while, if you even know how. I have gin hidden away if you like, or that gross tea you're always drinking on the _Finalizer_.”

Hux tried and failed not to look pleased at the suggestion – anyone who knew him in the slightest could tell he was uncharacteristically jittery and even more on edge than normal. He glanced up at Ren as if to thank him, just before remembering that he detested Ren and it was strictly against his personal moral codes to give the man credit for anything, even when it might have been due, and promptly turned and walked away instead. Kylo shook his head as he watched him leave, simply relieved to be rid of so much nervous energy. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and reaching out with the Force, feeling for any signs of life that his quick electronic scan had missed. He had barely taken a dozen breaths when he was overwhelmed suddenly with emotions that were not not his own.

' _Hux. Damn it all, calm down!_ ' He thought angrily.

The squirrelly energy had come flooding back even stronger than before, and normally Kylo could tune it out easily, but this time it was accompanied by distress and terror, and an unholy shriek. He immediately followed after Hux, fearing the worst, as the General was typically a man void of most emotions and beyond expert at resisting or at least hiding his fear. He dashed into the corridor towards the tiny nook where foodstuffs were stored on the ship and found Hux halfway down it, back pressed to the cold durasteel and hands clutching against the slick surface of the wall, searching for support that was not there and slumping steadily towards the floor, pale green eyes wide with horror as they stared at the small viewport across from him.

“Hux, what is it? What's wrong with you?”

Kylo would later always have the memory of what followed to look back on in amusement and fondness when he needed his spirits lifted. Fearsome General Hux of the First Order managed to raise one shaking hand and point in the direction of his anguish – it slithered lazily over the viewport from outside, undulating and writhing and resting its head over its own back to peek curiously inside at them. Kylo exhaled with relief and a little exasperation, then promptly bit down hard on his lip to stop the laugh that was suddenly desperate to escape him. He stared dumbly at the creature who probably just wondered why these men had landed a spaceship in the middle of its home, and then back at Hux, trying to muster some amount of sympathy.

“It's a _snake_ , Hux. Just a tiny little snake.”

“Are you mad? It's huge, look at the size of it!” His breathing had become ragged and forced, and to Kylo's great surprise, his lower lip quivered and his eyes suddenly looked very wet. Ren's mirth and annoyance had begun to give way to actual pity – he had not known Hux to be capable of being in such a state, let alone ever been witness to it.

He awkwardly put his arms around Hux, lifting him back to his feet and kept one arm around him as he guided him down the corridor and into a small area with a bunk.

“Sit there, I'll be right back. Did you still want tea, or was it the gin you were after?” Hux merely sat there, staring at the floor, still shaking as his pale skin started to grow pink with humiliation. Kylo grunted solemnly. “Right. Both, then. Don't go anywhere.” He had barely crossed the threshold of the tiny room when he heard a high-pitched mumble and poked his head back in. “Hm?”

Hux slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze, still the very picture of woeful misery. “What if it gets in here?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

Kylo opened his mouth, ready to spout off a retort of how much of an imbecile his comrade was being, but found himself instead saying “I won't let it.”

He made the tea quickly, adding more than a healthy dose of sweetener to his own cup before placing both on a tray with the flask of gin. He slowed his pace as he carried it back to Hux, stopping at the viewport that had given him such trouble. The snake was still perched there, its tiny black eyes seemed to gaze through the transparasteel at Kylo's large brown ones. “Hey.” He waved his hand lazily at it. “Go away.” It straightened out its coiled body and slithered down, down the side of the ship. Kylo smiled as it disappeared from sight. Hux seemed to be in only slightly better spirits when he re-entered the room. Kylo sat on the bed with Hux on his right side and set his tea tray on the left, handing Hux his cup before reaching for the flask and giving him a questioning glance. Hux nodded. “Say when.” He poured a quick splash of the clear spirit into the General's cup, quirked an eyebrow before dumping in another. Hux merely stared at him sidelong. Kylo grinned wryly as he added one more quick pour and whispered _'When_ ' into the other man's ear. He let them sit in silence long enough for Hux to begin to benefit from the tea before speaking again.

“Why didn't you say you were afraid of snakes?”

Hux sneered at him sourly. “I'm not . . . I wasn't. I mean –” he shook his head, bemused. “I didn't think I was. I don't know what came over me.” He gulped down the rest of his tea in one swallow. “It just happened so suddenly, I looked up and it was right there and . . .”. His lip threatened to quiver in that pitiful way again. It was embarrassing to see a man in such power crumple like this, and over something so silly.

“Don't start that again”, Kylo softly scolded as he took the cup back, placing it on the tray with his own, barely touched, and then setting the tray on the floor. He smiled despite his reprimanding tone, tentatively reaching out and patting him on the back. “Come on, why don’t you try getting some sleep? I want to stay here for at least a few more hours.”

Hux gaped at him, his sour expression mingled now with dread and disbelief. “How in the hell do you think I’m going to sleep, knowing that our ship is potentially covered with snakes?”

“With the knowledge that they’re outside and you’re inside? Just lie down, I can manage things. I’ll inform you before we leave so you can watch all the snakes sliding off the windows as we take off, it’ll be fun.”

“That’s revolting. Wait . . . is the ship really covered with them? It isn’t funny, you ass!”

“Depends on your point of view,” Kylo chuckled as he rose. As amusing as he found the situation, it was quickly growing old and there were many things he’d prefer doing that didn’t involve Hux’s sniveling. He froze when he felt a hand close around his wrist and a surprisingly soft voice pleading.

“Don’t.”

He sat back down, heaving a frustrated sigh and abruptly pulling Hux against him and patting him roughly on the head in a way that was meant to be patronizing, fully expecting the man to make a healthy attempt at punching him in the face. His whole body tensed, eyes widening comically when instead of a pale bony hand aiming for his nose, he felt Hux’s arms slip around him and looked down to see his red head snugged up against his chest.

“Fuck’s sake, Hux, you’re drunk.”

“I don’t get drunk!” He snapped. “And if you ever tell anyone about this, _any_ of this, I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

“If you say so.” He tried once more to get up, but Hux’s arms formed a rigid lock on his torso; he was unusually strong for someone so thin. “C’mon, let me go, this is embarrassing for both of us. You especially”, he added somewhat untruthfully. The warm stirring in the pit of his stomach was something he was entirely unprepared for and he wished to escape it. Sort of.

“I’m only letting you go if you’re leaving to go kill that wretched thing.”

Kylo smiled wickedly to himself as the feeling of warmth spread to his chest and began to override his other senses. “I might never come back. Imagine me going out there to kill your little serpent when dozens of others appear out of nowhere and go slithering and writhing up my body and sink their nasty little fangs into my neck? Wriggle into my mouth and –”

“Ren, STOP!” Hux shuddered. “You’re horrible.”

“I’m only being honest. My uncle was on a planet like this more than once. He said that every time he left, his ship was always covered with snakes. Some of them he wouldn’t find until hours later, hiding tucked away in the cockpit in open space with nowhere to dispose of them.” Ren did not often speak of his uncle, let alone with fondness, but the anecdote was too perfect not to exploit at the moment.

“Ren, you’re right, this is embarrassing and I loathe myself more than anything right now, but I’m begging you to stop.” He shuddered and pressed himself even tighter against Kylo’s chest.

Kylo rubbed the man’s back soothingly. “Fine. But only if you at least attempt to calm down and get some rest. I’m serious, it’s going to be hours and hours before we leave.” Hux nodded against him and relaxed. “Here, off with the coat and boots, you’ll be more comfortable.” Hux let go of him long enough to slip out of the great coat and tug his boots off, not noticing that Ren had done the same.

Kylo had slipped into the bunk with his back against the wall and Hux followed. It was not meant for two people, let alone when one of them was Ren’s size, but they managed a snug, if tight, fit. Hux did not protest when Ren retrieved his coat and draped it over both of them, or at least attempted to. It would do well enough for the time being. “Now what?” Hux murmured.

“Now?” Kylo parroted. “Now, relax. Sleep if you can.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Everybody sleeps, Hux.” He let his fingers creep cautiously into the thick red hair, stiff and crunchy from too much product. “Even snakes”, he whispered.

“Do you enjoy causing me grief, you great lout? Stop talking about snakes!” He failed to suppress a shudder, remembering the little serpentine demon that had started this whole debacle.

“Maybe I do, a little”, replied Ren thoughtfully. “But then again”, he said, unabashedly stroking Hux’s head, “if I really wanted to give you nightmares, I’d talk about the constrictors.”

“I _know_ what constrictors are, shut it.”

“Constrictors, you see, are especially nasty. Quiet. Huge. They sneak up on you when you’re most vulnerable . . . bathing in a river, lying on your back reading a book. _Sleeping_ _in your bed_.” Hux trembled almost imperceptibly beside him, face stony with warning but unable to look away. “You don’t even know he’s there”, Ren continued, “until he’s right by your side. And then before you realize what’s happened . . .” He pulled Hux atop him, matching the intense, almost unblinking gaze.

“He has you.” Sinewy arms closed around his Hux’s slight frame, pinning his arms to his side. “Wrapped up in meters and meters of snake, with no one around to save you or even hear you scream.” He shook his head. “But screaming would only kill you faster, give him leverage to crush you even tighter and between fear and pressure you wouldn’t be able to breathe.” His grip tightened.

“And then?” Hux could barely manage a whisper.

“And then . . .” He placed a hand on the back of Hux’s head, pulling him close, and pressed their lips together ever so softly.

It was several moments after Kylo pulled away before Hux opened his eyes – the face across from him wearing a soft smile, eyes curiously observing him, waiting for a response. Hux merely rested his head against the broad chest once more, quite wordlessly. Nearly an hour had passed when he finally spoke again.

“Ren?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me about the Jedi.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nearly a month had passed since the snake incident, with neither of them mentioning it, and their tense, uncivil behavior towards one another both on duty and off had not changed in the least. Troopers still maintained a blind respect for Hux, officers either detested him or lackeyed him with embarrassing devotion, and nearly everyone remained terrified of Kylo. Most days on Starkiller base were the same – monotonous despite progress, but one in particular had taken a toll on Hux, whether he would admit it or not. His droid had malfunctioned almost first thing in the morning, managing to fling lukewarm caf on him just after he’d dressed, making him late for his shift. While his officers were normally impeccably behaved, he had happened to be walking past a group of very junior officers outside just as they’d been in the middle of a bout of mischief and a large snowball missed its target and caught him square in the jaw, insult made worse by the fact that Captain Peavey of all people had been with him and witnessed it. The lad who had thrown the snowball found himself on janitorial duty until further notice, while the one who had ratted him out would find herself promoting at a mysteriously rapid pace, but it didn’t do much for the General’s spirits or his injured pride. He left the mess hall after end of shift, having eaten very little of his dinner, which seemed to have even less flavor than usual, and wandered down the corridors, somewhat aimlessly, but always maintaining a facade of confidence. He stopped at a dead end, dropping his chin to his chest and heaving a great sigh, finally letting his weary face relax out of the stoic expression he forced himself to wear. After a moment or two of thought, he turned on his heels and continued back down the labyrinth of corridors on Starkiller, this time with an actual purpose.

Kylo Ren did not take his meals in the hall with everyone else, choosing to eat alone in his quarters. He stood before his viewport as the sun made its final descent for the evening, painting the dreary white surface of the base a brilliant orange that slowly faded into red before giving way to moonlight. His thoughts were uneasy, as they had been for many years now, and he tried once more to calm them through meditation, and tonight, absurdly enough, a cup of hot cocoa. He’d been sipping at it quietly, licking whipped cream from his lips when he was alerted to a presence at his door. His security holo revealed a familiar slim figure with a ridiculous amount of pomade in his hair. He let him in, closing the entrance almost before the man had crossed the threshold, but remained with his back turned, facing the viewport and nursing his drink.

“Ren?” Hux inquired with startling softness, slowly ambling towards where Kylo stood and stopping just beside him.

“Yes, General?”

Hux dropped his gaze to the floor, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly when he responded, somehow confident and sheepish all at once. “I saw a snake.”

Kylo turned to look at him, then glanced back to the sight in front of him; the sun was gone now and a pale blue covered the icy ground outside his quarters, the wind whipping flecks of snow and sleet violently against the transparasteel that separated them from the bitter elements. Very little survived on this planet without artificial assistance or tech. “Of course you did,” he replied, putting an arm around the General’s shoulders and absentmindedly handing him the cocoa. “It’s not bitter tea and gin, but it always helps me when I’ve . . . seen a snake.” He smiled as he felt an arm slip around his waist and turned to rest his forehead against Hux’s temple. His thoughts were not quite so uneasy now.


End file.
